1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having an improved structure to increase an insulating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, refrigerators are a home appliance which includes a body, a storage compartment formed inside the body, and a cool air supply device for supplying cool air to the storage compartment and keeps food fresh.
A body of a refrigerator includes an inner casing which forms a storage compartment, an outer casing provided outside the inner casing to form an exterior, and an insulator provided between the inner casing and the outer casing to insulate the storage compartment. Generally, urethane foam is used for the insulator.
Since urethane foam insulators provide full stiffness after foaming and fix an inner casing and an outer casing through their own adhesive force, most refrigerators use urethane foam insulators.
However, recently, to improve insulating properties, vacuum insulators consisting of a covering material with a core material provided in the covering material and vacuum sealed therein is used. However, even when using vacuum insulators, since urethane foam insulators and vacuum insulators are used together to maintain stiffness and assembling properties, there is a limit to improve insulating properties.